beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Herenigd
Herenigd (Het bal, de jurken, te veel) Voor De Oorlog begon,na het Tournament... De groep was weer herenigd en dat werd natuurlijk gevierd door een veel te enthousiaste Misaki en Myuu, zij hielden vanavond een (soort van bal dus -___- ) en iedereen moest in avondjurk of voor de jongens, in kostuum. "Eikess!!! Dat kan je niet menen!!" riep Tsuki verwijtend naar Misaki, "Avondjurken, echt?!! doe niet zo belachelijk!" en ze liep stampvoets naar haar kamer, gooide met de deur en stampte ook nog eens tegen haar nachtkastje -waardoor haar teen natuurlijk pijn deed- en dacht na. Natuurlijk ging ze zichzelf niet in een jurk proppen! Ze was allergisch voor jurken, een rokje ok maar een jurk! Ze deed gewoon haar mooiste kniebroek aan, zwarte gympen en ipv een zwarte dan maar eens een lichtblauw topje aan. het was 19.58, tijd voor het feest. Tsuki opende de deur en zag de teleurgestelde blik van Myuu, ze trok een wenkbrauw op. "Zo ga je echtthumb|"Zo ga je echt niet naar het feest!" zei Myuu niet naar het feest!!!" zei ze "Das dan jammer", zei Tsuki, "Ik heb nu eenmaal niets anders" Myuu kreeg een valse grijns op haar gelaat. Myuu nam Tsuki meteen onder handen en schakelde de hulp in van van Aki, Misaki en Madoka! De jongens stonden ondertussen beneden al een halfuur te wachten op de meisjes. Ze zagen er allemaal te gek uit (Let. en fig.) Gingka droeg een donkerblauw kostuum, Kyoya een lichtgrijze, Masamune een groene, Ryuga een witte, Yuki een lichtblauwe, Tsubasa een paarse en Nile een lichtbruine. Yu, Benkei en Kenta waren er niet omdat ze aan het reizen waren. De jongens wilden net gaan klagen tot opeens de deuren openvlogen en de meisjes al lachend naar binnen kwamen glijden. "PPfft, meisjes met hun eindeloos gejammer om hun uiterlijk!" bromde Kyoya en begon te zoeken naar Tsuki. De meisjes zagen er al even goed uit: Myuu droeg een zilveren jurk zonder mouwen en haar haren hingen los over haar schouders met een tiara in. Misaki droeg een korte rok met top en ballerina's in het violet, Aki droeg een matroze jurk met tierlantijntjes en bloemen met een diepe v-hals en haar haren waren stevig in een knotje gedaan, Madoka droeg een kort wit jurkje met vele laagjes onderaan en een bloem op haar schouder die perfect bij Ryuga's kostuum paste. Ieders danspartner was aangekomen behalve Tsuki, die kwam maar niet opdagen. "Kom op, Tsuki ze wachten op je!" gilde Aki naar de gang. "Neee!! echt niet, ik zie er belachelijk uit!!" gromde Tsuki. Kyoya lachte, zo kende hij haar weer. Myuu ging naar de hal en trok een tegenstribbelende Tsuki de kamer in, die gaf de strijd toen op en keek iedereen al zuchtend aan. De anderen keken verbaasd naar haar, Ze had haar stoere outfit ingewisseld voor een lange zwarte jurk met lichte glitters en een slip tot aan haar heup. ze had zwarte schoenen aan met zilveren diamanten en een zwarte haarlint aan. Kyoya keek op en herkende haar bijna niet meer! Ze was volmaakt in zijn ogen en hij liep verlegen naar haar toe. "Mag ik deze dans van u?" vroeg hij als een echte heer en ze nam zijn hand aan en begon te dansen met hem. Myuu's ogen begonnen te glimmen van trots. De jongens begonnen Kyoya's voorbeeld te volgen en algauw was iedereen aan het dansen. Op het moment dat Ryuga op zijn knieën voor Madoka ging zitten en een huwelijks aanzoek wilde doen kwamen er leden van de HD-Academie binnenvallen en namen Madoka mee, iedereen lanceerde zijn bey en achtervolgde hen. Ze hoorde de leider net nog zeggen: "Ryuga voeg je bij ons en je krijgt je geliefde weer terug..." Toen ze thuis waren was iedereen geschokt en ene prachtige avond viel in duigen. "Wat ga je nu doen Ryuga??" vroeg Gingka "Het juiste" antwoorde Ryuga en stond recht toen plotseling Myuu naast hem stond en hem tegenhield. "NEE!" snerpte ze en drukt hem terug op zijn stoel. "Laten we gaan slapen nu, morgen kunnen we dan helder nadenken!" zei Kyoya, "Dan kunnen we Madoka terughalen!" Iedereen ging naar bed maar vonden geen rust.... wordt vervolgd... Galerij v/d jurkjes!!! Aki dress.jpg|Aki's jurk madoka dress.jpg|Madoka's jurk misaki dress.jpg|Misaki en Myuu -Myuu's jurk is zilver- tsuki dress.jpg|Tsuki's jurk -moet zwart alles!!-